Alta Traicion
by hale cullen anna
Summary: La amaba con toda el alma, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho con palabras, queria que fuera mi esposa aunque el mundo se opusiera, pero ella decidio que era mejor estar en la cama de mi mejor amigo, yo la vi desnuda en sus brazos,ese día murió una parte mi
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas este es un regalo para todas ustedes por tener tanta paciencia conmigo las quiero mucho de verdad.

Esta historia ya la tengo escrita en su totalidad, asi que todos los días subiré un capitulo, espero les guste.

**También quiero pedirles que se pasen por mi blog (la dirección esta en mi perfil), para que me dejen sus votos de las encuestas que he puesto y conozcan a mi bebe (lo se con todo el mundo lo presumo) bueno no las aburro mas las dejo.**

Todo era un completo caos, no podía creer que la dulce e inocente bella me hubiera engañado de esa forma, si me lo hubieran dicho no lo hubiera creído, pero lo vi con mis propios ojos, ella estaba en la cama con el que se decía mi mejor amigo, en nuestra cama y desnuda, y yo que tontamente me había ido a enfrentar a mi familia para que le quedara claro que bella era la mujer que amaba, pero creo que debo comenzar por el principio.

Soy Edward Cullen, mi familia es una de las más ricas del país, tengo una hermana y un hermano, Alice Cullen que es una pequeña molestia a veces pero es adorable y Emmet mi hermano mayor, que a pesar de muchas veces ser peor que un niño de 5 años, es un hombre que admiro.

Mi familia me estaba presionando para que me casara, con Tanya denaldi, una rica heredera italiana, Tanya era una mujer muy hermosa y muy buena pero no estaba enamorado de ella , pero sobretodo por que yo estaba enamorado de Isabella swan mi linda asistente, claro que mi familia cuando se entero puso el grito en cielo, ellos no aceptaban mi relación con ella, y a pesar de que nunca le había dicho con palabras lo que sentí a por ella, se lo demostraba, vivíamos juntos, ella solo necesitaba desear una cosa para que yo se la concediera, aunque debo de reconocer que ella jamás me pidió nada, esa era una de las miles de cosas que me gustaban de ella.

Cuando yo conocí a Isabella, ella había ido a pedir el trabajo de asistente, desde el primer momento que la vi, supe que la quería para mi, su inocencia me cautivo, y con el paso de los meses, me enamore con un idiota de ella, viajamos mucho juntos, así que nos fuimos conociendo mas, ella estaba completamente sola, ella no conocía a sus padres ya que se había criado en un orfanato, así que su vida se centraba en el trabajo y en mi, cuando descubrí que era virgen supe que era la mujer con la que me casaría y no por que el hecho de que fuera virgen o no si no porque supe que ella me amaba igual que yo a ella.

Llevábamos 6 meses viviendo juntos, mis padres me habían pedido que viajara a Italia para hablar conmigo de mi relación con bella, nadie de mi familia la aceptaba mas que mi hermano Emmet que se había enfrentando a la familia por su esposa que también había sido su asistente, asi que viaje a Italia, le pedí a bella que me acompañara pero ella me dijo que era mejor que fuera solo, que ella me estaría esperando pasara lo que pasara y valla recibimiento que me dio.

Acababa de llegar de Italia, le había aclarado a mi familia que si no aceptaban a bella como mi esposa no me volvería a ver por ahí, mi madre se puso histérica pero no me importo cuando llegue al departamento se hizo raro ver toda la ropa de bella tirada en suelo, asi que me apresure a entrar en la habitación, pensando que algo le había pasado, cuando entre el mundo se me vino abajo, ella estaba en nuestra cama , desnuda, en los brazos del que se decía mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black.

-Isabella – grite lleno de furia.

-¿Edward?- dijo ella abriendo los ojos lentamente

-Eres una puta- grite

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella levantándose de golpe

-Hola Edward- me saludo black

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?- pregunto bella como si no supiera que Jacob había pasado la noche con ella.

-¿No recuerdas amor?- le pregunto black

-Eres un hijo de puta- le grite a black y me tire encima de el, en el momento no supe si me lleve a bella por delante ni me interesaba, bien merecido se lo tenia por haberme engañado de esta forma.

-Jacob logro ponerse de pie y se escudo entrando al baño, yo me quede con bella.

-Eres una zorra de lo peor- le grite

-Te juro que no se lo que paso, te lo juro- me decía ella llorando , si claro lagrimas falsas.

-No sabes que te revolcaste con Jacob?- pregunte con burla

-Te juro que no se, yo nunca te he engañado Edward te lo juro- gritaba ella que trataba de enrollarse la sabana a su alrededor.

-Mira isabella no me importa si eres la amante de black o de mil hombres mas, de verdad crees que me importas?, tu solo eras mi juguetito , jamás estarás a mi nivel , de hecho solo venia a ver si te podía seguir conservando como mi amante, ya que me caso en un mes con una mujer que realmente es de mi nivel y no huérfana pobretona como tu- le dije con odio, sabia que no era correcto lo que le estaba diciendo pero la ira que había en mi era mayor.

-No es verdad lo que me estás diciendo- dijo ella mirándome a los ojos, y por un instante quise correr a su lado y decirle que todo era mentira que la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo pero solo fue una fracción de segundos ella me había engañado.

-De verdad pensante que me interesabas, no me hagas reír, yo solo quería quien calentara mi cama, pero ya ni para eso me sirves- dije, en ese momento salió Jacob del baño ya vestido.

-Edward, basta, deja de insultarla- me dijo el con voz calmada.

-Claro la defiendes por que es tu amante, pero te la regalo, quédate con las sobras que yo te dejo ella- dije con burla en la voz y Sali de ahí.

Fui directo a mi oficina, en cuento llegue le llame a mi madre, había tomado una decisión , producto o no del enojo, sabía que era lo mejor, asi podría olvidarme de Isabella Swan.

-Hola hijo, espero hallas reconsiderado tu decisión – dijo mi madre

-Organiza todo para que Tanya y yo nos casemos en un mes- dije sin mas preámbulos, no había falta.

-Que alegría me das Edward, sabía que harías lo correcto, en este momento me pongo a haber todo lo necesario- dijo mi madre cortando la llamada.

Isabella llego al despacho a la hora de siempre, me di cuenta que cuando me le fui encima a Black ella también se había llevado un golpe ya que se comenzaba a formar un moretón en su pómulo eso me partió el alma en mil pedazos, pero tenía que ser fuerte , tener orgullo, ella me había sido infiel.

-Edward podemos hablar?- pregunto ella con voz tímida.

-Para usted soy el sr Cullen, y ya hable a recursos humanos para que me manden a su remplazo, usted será trasladada de área- dije sin darle tiempo a nada mas. Ahora lárguese a hacer su trabajo- le grite , ella de inmediato salió de mi oficina.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas, y yo cada día trataba peor a bella, recursos humanos no había podido encontrar a su remplazo, yo salía el día de mañana a Italia para mi boda con Tanya , solo seria por el civil, si pasábamos el año de matrimonio, nos casaríamos por la iglesia, llame a Isabela para dejar todo arreglado en la oficina y claro también para echarle en cara que me ausentaba por mi boda.

-Me mando llamar sr Cullen- dijo ella muy seria, a pesar de lo que ella me había hecho, no podía dejar de preocuparme por ella, de unas semanas para aca se veía muy delgada y palida y eso me preocupaba aunque no quisiera.

-No recibiré llamadas en los próximos días, solo que sea algo realmente urgente llamen a mi padre y el se encargara de todo, yo regresare después de mi luna de miel- dije y vi como comenzó a morderse fuertemente su labio y eso me dio un poco de satisfacción.

-Claro que si sr Cullen- dijo ella tranquila

Espero que ya hallas desocupado el departamento , no piensas que te lo voy a pagar para que lo disfrutes con tu amante verdad?- yo le había dicho que tenia un mes para desocuparlo , pero era mentira ese departamento yo lo había comprado para ella, además sabia que no tenia a donde ir, pero quería que ella me pidiera que la dejara vivir ahí.

-Si sr culle, el dia de ayer cuando llegue mis maletas ya estaban en la calle , no se preocupe- dijo ella sin mirarme a la cara, pero como que sus maletas estaban en la calle?, yo no había dado esas instrucciones.

-¿Quien la saco?- pregunte

-El portero me dijo que la Sra. Cullen – dijo ella sin mirarme , asi que mi madre se había metido.

-¿Tienes donde vivir?- pregunte , aunque no quisiera no podía dejar de preocuparme por ella,. Sabia que no tenia amigos ni familia.

-Si ya conseguí – dijo , claro su nuevo amante le había puesto departamento de seguro.

-Eso es todo retírate- dije cortante y frio

-Espero seas inmensamente feliz – dijo con la voz entrecortada y por primera vez desde que entro me miro a los ojos y no me gusto lo que vi en los de ella, pero de seguro solo estaba actuando

-Claro que lo que será, Tanya es mi mujer ideal mi otra mitad- dije con voz filosa para herirla.

-Lo se, es una mujer hermosa- dijo ella volviendo a bajar la mirada.

-Es la mas hermosa de todas las mujeres , no hay ninguna como ella- dije con afán de herirla mas.

Con permiso- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, me sentía miserable por hablarle asi, pero cuando la veía recordaba que como la había encontrado con Jacob y la ira volvía a mi, y solo quería herirla mas y mas.

Mi boda con Tanya se realizo, ella y yo solo pudimos irnos una semana de luna de miel ya que me requerían en la oficina, habían pasado 3 tres semanas desde la última vez que vi a bella, pero habían hecho la promesa de que haría todo lo posible para que mi matrimonio funcionara, además Tanya era una mujer muy buena y comprensiva que sabia lo que había pasado con bella y ella entendía y dijo tendría paciencia para ganarse mi amor.

El dia que regrese a la oficina, lo primero que vi fua bella, estaba mucho mas demacrada que de costumbre y eso me preocupo.

-Buenas tardes Isabella- la salude, ella levanto su vista de la computadora, y vi demasiada tristeza en su rostro.

-Buenas tardes sr Cullen – dijo ella levantándose , se veía demasiado delgada.

-Pase para que me diga lo que ha pasado- dije

De el dia de mi regreso a la oficina habían pasado tres semanas mas y yo cada vez veía mas pálida y ojerosa a bella, asi que deje de un lado mi orgullo y le pregunte que era lo que tenia.

La mande llamar a mi oficina.

-Dígame sr Cullen- dijo ella sin mirarme a la cara

-En las ultimas semanas la he notado como enferma se encuentra bien?- pregunte

-Si sr Cullen gracias- dijo ella sin mirarme

-Dime la verdad bella- dije con un poco de desesperación y miedo a que ella tuviera algo grave , cuando le dije bella ella levanto el rostro y me miro.

-¿De verdad quieres la verdad?- me pregunto y eso me hizo preocuparme de verdad

-Si – dije sin dudarlo

-Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo tengo 9 semanas de embarazo- dijo mirándome fijamente, esa noticia me cayo como balde de agua helada, pero ese hijo no podía ser mio o si?

-También puede ser de Jacob black no?- pregunte sintiendo como el coraje crecía dentro de mi.

-Te juro que no se que fue lo que paso pero yo nunca te engañe te lo juro- dijo acercándose a mi.

-Eres peor de lo que imaginaba, no sabia que en el orfanato te habían enseñado a ser tan rastrera, pero puede ser de cualquiera no? , no tiene por que ser precisamente mío- dije con odio en la voz

Edward te juro que este hijo es tuyo te lo juro- dijo ella mirándome a los ojos, ella estaba llorando, algo dentro de mi me decía que era verdad, que ese hijo era mio , asi que estire mi brazos y la tome suavemente de los hombros, para acércala a mi, en ese instante la puerta de mi despacho se abrió, y entro mi madre, mi hermana y mi esposa.

-Edward- me llamo Tanya yo de inmediato solté a bella dándole leve empujón pero nada sutil.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunte acercándome a Tanya para saludarla

-Te venimos a dar una noticia- dijo mi madre sin dejar de mirar a bella, ella solo miraba al suelo.

-¿Que?- pregunte

.Dile Tanya- dijo mi hermana

-Mejor después creo que en este momento esta ocupado- dijo ella mirando a bella, pero no había odio en sus palabras y no fueron con burla como las de mi madre

-Tanya Edward tiene que saber ya- dijo mi madre

-¿De que se trata?- pregunte

-Estoy embarazada- dijo Tanya en un susurro, pero todos lo que estábamos ahí logramos escucharla, yo me quede en shock por un momento.

-Vas a ser padre Edward, no estas feliz- grito mi hermana

-Claro que si- dije después de recuperarme, gire un poco para ver a bella y vi que tenia un hilo de sangre en el labio de lo fuerte que lo estaba mordiendo.

-Querida por que tu y Alice no van a la sala de juntas y nos esperan ahí- le dijo mi madre a Tanya, ellas sin decir ni una sola palabra salieron.

-Espero que te quede claro niña que Edward es un hombre casado y que pronto se convertirá en padre- le dijo mi madre a bella ella solo asintió sin levantar la cabeza.

-Madre no te metas- dije molesto

-Edward, esta mujerzuela fue la amante de Jacob durante meses, el mismo no lo dijo- dijo mi madre

-¿Que?- dije sin poder creerlo , entonces el hijo que esperaba bella no era mío era de el , que el que alguna vez se llamo mi amigo

-Eso no es verdad- dijo bella levantando el rostro

-Mira niña lo mejor es que te vallas de aquí, entiende que tu siempre serás poca cosa para Edward, no vales nada, basta con ver que ni tus padres te quisieron y te botaron en un orfanato- dijo mi madre con malicia en su voz, no entendía como ella sabia todo eso.

-Asi que pasa a recursos humanos por tu cheque de liquidación y una compensación por haber sido la ramera de mi hijo y déjanos en paz- le dijo mi madre

-Edward – dijo bella girándose a verme, pero lo único que yo entendía es que ella y Jacob habían sido amantes durante meses.

-Ya oiste a mi madre ahora largarte de aquí o te mandare sacar con seguridad – dije mirándola con odio, ella me miro por instante y me dio la sonrisa mas triste que había visto en mi vida como si ella me dijera que me perdonaba todo lo que le había dicho , pero ella no tenia que perdonarme nada, el engañado aquí era yo, el lastimado había sido yo, ella solo lloraba por que había perdido la oportunidad de ser mi esposa.

Que les pareció, vale la pena que me dejen un mensaje

Las quiero


	2. Tarde o Temprano sale la verdad

Hola chicas este es un regalo para todas ustedes por tener tanta paciencia conmigo las quiero mucho de verdad.

Esta historia ya la tengo escrita en su totalidad, asi que todos los días subiré un capitulo, espero les guste.

**También quiero pedirles que se pasen por mi blog (la dirección esta en mi perfil), para que me dejen sus votos de las encuestas que he puesto y conozcan a mi bebe (lo se con todo el mundo lo presumo) bueno no las aburro mas las dejo**

Edward Pov

Cuando mi madre y yo salimos de la oficina bella ya no estaba, algo dentro de mi me decía que no la dejara ir así, pero mi madre me saco de mis pensamiento llevándome a la sala de juntas para ver a Tanya, no podía creer que Tanya hubiera quedado embarazada tan pronto y mucho menos en la única ocasión que yo la había tocado estando completamente borracho en la luna de miel, pero bueno dios me mandaba a este hijo y lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, ese dia me fui con tanya para la casa mi madre llamaría mi padre a para darle la noticia de que pronto seria abuelo.

Al día siguiente que llegue a la oficina vi el lugar de bella ocupado por otra persona, y sentí un gran vacio en mi pecho, pero no podía dejar me afectara era lo mejor, en la tarde subió demetri de recursos humanos a hablar conmigo.

-Pasa demetri- dije indicándole que se sentara

-Hola Edward , tengo que hablar contigo de algo- dijo un poco serio

-Dime, pasa lago- pregunte un poco preocupado

-Es de Isabela- dijo el con cautela, todos en la empresa sabían ella y yo habíamos tenido algo que ver

-¿Que pasa con ella, le paso algo?- pregunte angustiado

-Ayer tu madre me llamo para hacer su cheque de liquidación y me pidió que aumentara la cantidad- dijo el

-Si estoy enterado ¿que pasa con eso?- pregunte

Ella no acepto el cheque – dijo de golpe

-¿Como que no?- pregunte , de seguro me demandaría y me sacaría mucho mas

-No, firmo su renuncia y me devolvió el cheque- dijo el asombrado

-¿Como que firmo su renuncia?- pregunte, si ella había firmado , quería decir que no podría -demandarme ni nada.

-Si firmo y cuando vio la cantidad del cheque solo dijo que esa no era la cantidad correcta, que era mucho menos, yo le explique que era una compensación extra y me dijo que no gracias y se fue- dijo el

-Gracias por avisarme yo me pondré en contacto con ella para solucionar eso- dije preocupado

El no dijo nada mas y salió de mi oficina, porque Isabella no había aceptado el cheque, claro su nuevo amante le daría todo de seguro, eso tenía que ser, porque ninguna mujer en su estado rechaza un cheque de la cantidad que le había dado.

Esa fue la última vez que supe de bella en meses, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en ella, mi hijo y Tanya ahora eran lo mas importante.

Ya habían pasado casi ocho meses desde la ultima vez que vi a bella, por las fechas supe que su hijo estaría por nacer, no puedo negar que había días en lo que sentía ganas de buscarla , como si ella me necesitara , pero no lo haría, Tanya no se merecía eso, mi familia había organizado una comida en mi casa por el cumpleaños de mi padre, ya que el y mi madre se habían regresado de Italia para estar cerca de nosotros para el nacimiento del bebe aunque aun faltara tiempo.

Lo que nunca me imagine era que el estúpido perro de Black se atreviera a ir a mi casa.

-Que demonios haces aquí?- pregunte conteniéndome para no sacarlo a golpes.

-No vine aquí por gusto Edward, necesito hablar contigo- dijo el muy serio.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar , todo quedo muy claro entre nosotros hace meses no crees?- le dije

-Es de bella de la que tenemos que hablar – dijo con cara de preocupación.

-Que te engaño a ti también- dije con burla

-Ella jamás ha estado conmigo, ni siquiera esa vez que nos viste- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-No digas estupideces- dije matándolo con la mirada

-Es la verdad, yo nunca toque a bella y ella jamás te engaño, todo fue un montaje para que te casaras con Tanya- dijo el bajando la mirada

-De que carajos hablas- grite y todo el mundo se giro a vernos.

-Vamos a otro lado- dijo y esta vez le indique que me siguiera , entramos a mi despacho.

-Explícame de que demonios estas hablando- le grite en cuanto cerro la puerta

-Edward aunque no me creas yo te quiero como un hermano, tu madre Elizabeth me llamo desesperada por que la mujer con la que estabas solo quería tu dinero y se burlaría de ti o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo tu madre , ella me dijo que un y tal Jessica Stanley que es amiga de bella, le confeso lo planes de ella, que se casaría contigo y después te dejaría, asi que tu madre se preocupo y me pidió ayuda- dijo de corrido

-No te creo- dije sin saber si era verdad lo que decía o no.

-Tengo un mensaje que me envió tu madre , el dia que regresaste de Italia, diciéndome el numero de vuelo y la hora a la que llegabas- dijo mostrándome el mensaje , y era verdad, tenia todos esos datos.

-Como es que te metiste en la cama de bella- pregunte con miedo a la respuesta.

-Su amiga Jessica la drogo , la invito a tomar un café y la drogo ella la desnudo y todo, yo cuando llegue al departamento bella estaba acostada como nos encontraste- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Eres un hijo de puta, como te atreviste a hacerme algo asi- le grite tratando de controlarme y no golpearlo aun había muchas cosas de las que teníamos que hablar

-En el momento en el que el me iba a contestar la puerta del despacho se abrió y por ahí entro mi madre, seguida de mi hermana , mi madre tenia cara de preocupación.

-Que pasa hijo- pregunto nerviosa

-Esa verdad?- fue lo único que pude preguntarle

-Ella no te convenía, debes de olvidarla , Tanya te va a dar un hijo y es lo único que debe de interesarte- contesto, en ese momento tenia ganas de golpe algo , juro que si no fuera por que es mi madre le habría dicho unas cuantas cosas.

-Donde esta ella?- le pregunte a Jacob

-No iras a buscar a esa zorra o si?- pregunto mi madre

-Sal de aquí madre, no me hagas faltarte al respeto y sacarte de mi casa delante de todos tus invitados- le conteste

Ella supo tomar la decisión correcta y salió de ahí

-Donde esta?- le pregunte de nuevo Jacob

-El otro día la vi en la calle , por un momento pensé que no era ella, se veía demasiado pálida pero me di cuenta que si era ella, así que la seguí, en las mañanas trabaja en un café sirviendo mesas y en las noches en un bar de mala muerte y ni siquiera te cuento donde vive, te aseguro que una ratonera es un lugar mejor y mas seguro- dijo, juro que con cada palabra que decía a mi se me rompía cada vez mas el corazón

-Ya nació el bebe?- pregunte nerviosamente

-No, pero por lo que pude investigar ella no esta bien de salud, por falta de dinero ella no pudo llevar bien el control de su embarazo y menos trabajando 14 horas diarias de lunes a lunes- me contesto.

-Dame la dirección- le pedí, tenía que hablar con ella, pedirle perdón, suplicarle si era necesario.

-Y Tanya?- pregunto mi hermana que no se había ido, y ese momento me di cuenta de que era verdad yo no había pensando en Tanya en ningún momento.

-Algo si te juro Edward me casare con bella y le daré mi apellido si con eso puedo reparar en algo el daño que le ocasione – dijo Black

-Tu no te vas a acercar ni a ella ni a mi hijo, porque es mío, y por tu culpa y la de mi madre es que ella y yo hemos sufrido todo este tiempo- dije- - y por Tanya aun no se lo que va a pasar por el momento no le diré nada no quiero que nada la altere en estos momentos , ella tampoco tiene la culpa de nada- le conteste a Alice.

Jacob me dio la dirección de donde vivía y bella y de sus trabajos, sin decir ni una sola palabra mas Sali de mi casa para ir a buscarla , necesitaba hablar con ella cuanto antes.

En cuanto llegue al lugar que me dijo Jacob, me dio escalofríos nada mas de pensar que bella trabajaba ahí atendiendo borrachos, estaba por bajarme de mi auto, cuando la vi salir, su embarazo casi no se notaba y sabia que eso no era normal y menos por el tiempo que tenia, estaba muy pálida y ojerosa, asi que sin pensarlo mucho , me acerque a ella.

-Bella- la llame ella de inmediato volteo a donde estaba yo, en cuanto me vio se puso mas pálida de lo que estaba, pero acababa de dar cuenta que a pesar de estar asi seguía siendo la criatura mas hermosa que había conocido en mi vida.

-Edward- dijo con dificultad, me acerque mas a ella, y la tome por los brazos.

-Ven sube al auto tenemos que hablar- le pedi

Ella parecía como en shock por que no dijo nada y me dejo que la guiara hasta mi auto, en cuanto subió al auto puse los seguros y arranque, me dirigí al departamento que habíamos compartido, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, entre al estacionamiento del edificio y estacione el auto.

-Que hacemos aquí?- me pregunto bella, hablando por primera vez.

-Tenemos que hablar- dije sin mirarla.

-De que?- pregunto , sabia que estaba mirando ya que lo sentía.

-Por favor baja y hablemos en el departamento- le pedí o aunque mas bien sonó a suplica, ella bajo del auto sin esperarme a que le abriera la puerta como siempre, caminamos rumbo al departamento sin decir nada.

En cuanto entramos ella se giro a verme.

-Dime – dijo ella seria

-Siéntate- le dije

-No creo que este mucho tiempo , así que dime – dijo.

-Hoy me entere de algo que me dolió mucho, que nos ha lastimado a los dos- le dije

-Ah si de qué?- pregunto

-Mi madre junto con Jacob planeo todo para separarnos, Jacob me confesó que nunca se acostó contigo- le dije sin mirarla

-Yo ya te lo había dicho- me contesto ella,

-Lo sé, pero que querías que pensara si te encuentro en la cama con él, tú que hubieras pensado?- le pregunte

-En eso tienes razón , pero no veo ahora de que importe que sepas la verdad, tu estas casado y dentro de poco vas a tener un hijo con tu esposa- dijo ella mirándome con mucha tristeza.

-El hijo que tu esperas también es mío bella, y sé que ni con mi vida me ganaría tu perdón pero de ahora en adelante estaré a tu lado y cuidare de ti y de nuestro hijo- le dije

-No Edward- dijo seria

-Qué?- pregunte, como que no , ella necesitaba que la cuidara, que estuviera al pendiente.

-Que no pienso ser tu amante, no te odio y tal vez si no estuvieras casado te perdonaría todo lo que me hiciste, pero no pienso ser la otra ni la de la casa chica, porque aunque no lo creas en el orfanato me enseñaron valores, yo me las he arreglado bien en estos meses y este bebe solo es mío- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Claro que no serás la otra , yo te amo bella, cuando regrese de Italia venia decidido a que fueras mi esposa, entiende que me dolió mucho encontrarte con otro en la cama, la ira me hizo hacer cosas para lastimarte- le explique mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Ya te dije que no, no pienso ser la amante de nadie, y no creo que tu esposa se merezca esto- dijo

-Y nosotros si no s lo merecíamos?, claro que no , y no pienso separarme ni un minuto mas de ti, ya me perdí ver crecer a mi hijo dentro de ti, no lo pienso hacer mas- dije decidido .

-Es lo mejor Edward, ya te dije que me las he arreglado bien sin ti en todo este tiempo, no te voy a negar que al principio pensé que me moriría sin ti, pero ya vez que no, mi hijo me ha dado la fuerza que necesito – dijo mirándome fijamente pero con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Bella, entiende, no estás bien se te nota, si de verdad quieres a ese bebe, tienes que cuidarte por lo menos lo que queda del embarazo, o que quieres tenerlo en el lugar donde vives?, no tienes ni siquiera para un hospital- le dije

-El orfanato donde me crie me atenderán en el parto así que no necesito que me pagues nada- dijo con orgullo.

-No Isabella eso es absurdo , mi hijo no tiene por qué nacer así- dije exasperado

-Claro que no, tu hijo nacerá donde tu esposa y tu decidan por que este bebe- dijo acariciando su vientre- es mío Edward.

-Piensa en el bebe bella, imagínate que necesite atención más especializada y ahí no se la van a poder dar, que tal si por no querer aceptar mi ayuda algo le pasa al bebe- le dije desesperado , sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo no era justo pero era verdad.

-No voy a ser tu amante- dijo llorando.

Así que me acerque a ella con cuidado y la abrace.

-No lo serás , mira si aceptas mi ayuda, te juro que no te insinuare nada de nosotros, no me acercare a ti con esas intenciones, te lo juro, primero está el bebe- le dije mirándola a los ojos, ella levanto su manos, que ya no eran suaves pero seguían siendo hermosas y me quito una lagrima de mi mejilla que no me había dado cuenta a qué hora había salido la traicionera.

-Está bien Edward, pero solo será hasta que yo pueda volver a trabajar – dijo por fin aceptando lo que le ofrecía.

-De acuerdo- conteste satisfecho de haber logrado aunque sea algo con ella.

-Ahora me puedes llevar a mi casa necesito descansar y mañana tengo levantarme temprano – dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Yo sé que no querrás volver a vivir aquí, pero por favor bella, no regreses al lugar donde vives, si pasa algo en la noche tardare mucho en llegar a donde estas – dije sabiendo que todo era verdad

-Y donde quieres que viva Edward es el único lugar que me alcanza para pagar – dijo molesta

-Porque no vamos por un poco de tu ropa y después te llevo a un lugar más seguro si?- le pedí.

-Y cuál es ese lugar más seguro?- pregunto desconfiada

-A casa de mis tíos Esme y Carlisle Cullen, ellos estarán encantados- sabía que era verdad que mis tíos serian felices de tener a bella ahí, porque eran los único que conocían mi amor por ella y lo apoyaban, como también fueron los único que no fueron am i boda con Tanya porque sabían que no lo hacía por amor así que no la apoyaban.

-Tu familia me odia- dijo

-Ellos no, todo lo contrario , Esme siempre quiso conocerte al igual que Carlisle, anda acepta así yo también me sentiré más tranquilo que de no estarás sola.

Lleve a bella a casa de mis tíos y les conté todo lo que había pasado , de inmediato mi tía Esme abrazo a bella y le dijo que esta inmensamente feliz de tenerla en su casa, ya que ella nunca había podido tener hijos, así que bella le hacia un gran favor a mi tía.


	3. Nuestro destino no es estar juntos

Hola chicas ya estoy aquí de nuevo, para las que, me preguntan que cuantos capítulos faltan,s solo dos mas epilogo, recuerden que les había dicho que esta ya la tenia toda escrita y que era una regalo para ustedes por todo el tiempo que me he ausentado.

Bueno no las aburro mas y recuerden pasar por mi Blog para votar (la dirección esta en mi perfil).

Recuerden dejarme su opinión.

Las quiero

ANNA

Bella dejo de trabajar y ahora solo dedicaba a cuidarse y claro que con la ayuda de mis tíos mas, que no la dejaban hacer nada, mi tía le había llevado fácil 30 catálogos de ropa y muebles para bebe ya había llevado a bella al médico y casi nos da un infarto cuando nos dijo que no era un bebe si no dos, y que era obvio que ella no había tenido los cuidados adecuados , el doctor me explico que podía haber complicaciones en el parto ya que tanto bella como los bebes estaban muy bajos de peso.

Los días se me hacían demasiado cortos, yo aun no le había dicho nada a mi madre y mucho menos a Tanya del embarazo de bella, no quería que mi madre molestara a bella y que tanya se alterara.

Estaba en la oficina terminando de arreglar unas cosas ya que me ausentaría unos días para estar al pendiente de bella que estaba por dar a luz cuando me entro una llamada.

-Cullen- conteste al no reconocer el numero

-Edward soy Alice estamos en el hospital, Tanya se puso mal ven de inmediato- dijo mi hermana histérica.

-Que demonios paso?- le pregunte gritando

-No lo se, solo se que mi mama estaba hablando con Tanya y ella se puso mal, ven por favor- dijo mi hermana, colgué y de inmediato Salí para el hospital.

Cuando llegue ahí estaban mis padre mi hermana y la familia de Tanya, mi madre estaba muy alterada, al igual que la madre de Tanya.

-Que fue lo paso?- le pregunte e mi madre

-Perdóname hijo, yo no sabia que Tanya se pondría así, perdóname- decía mi madre

-Que fue lo que hiciste?- le pregunte tomándola por los brazos

-Le dije que Isabella estaba embarazada y que ya le tenia de nuevo de amante- dijo mi madre desesperada

-Como pudiste hacer algo así madre, de verdad hay momentos en los que pienso que odias a tus hijos, solo te la pasas arruinándoles la vida, y de verdad por tu bien espero que no le pase nada a Tanya ni a mi hijo por que te juro que si algo sucede no volverás a verme- le grite.

En ese momento salió el medico para informarnos de la salud de Tanya.

-Sr Cullen su esposa se encuentra estable, recibió una noticia muy fuerte y su parto pudo haberse adelantado, por fortuna llegaron a tiempo, seria muy peligroso que el bebe naciera tan prematuro- nos explico el medico.

-Puedo verla?- pregunte

-Claro acompáñeme- me indico el caminos el doctor sabia que Tanya me preguntaría mil cosas y aun no tenia respuesta para muchas de esas cosas.

-Hola pequeña ,como te sientes?- le pregunte a mi esposa en cuanto entre a la habitación.

-Es verdad?- pregunto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Lo de que bella esta embarazada y es mío si de que es mi amante no- conteste nervioso no -quería que se alterara mas.

-Por que no me lo habías dicho?- me pregunto llorando

-Por que no quería que te alteraras , quería evitarte mas tensiones- le dije tomándola de la mano.

-Aun la amas verdad?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Tanya, no es momento ni lugar para hablar de esto, cuando todo halla pasado y el bebe este bien hablaremos de acuerdo¿- le dije, no quería que se siguiera mortificando.

-Ella nunca te engaño Edward, escuche cuando tu madre se lo decía a Alice en la mañana por eso enfrente a tu madre y le exigí que me dijera la verdad- me confeso Tanya.

-Por ahora no debes de preocuparte por nada mas que por estar bien – le dije depositando un beso en su frente.

Mi familia no se había separado ni un minuto del hospital, no se bien que hora pero sabia que era de madrugada cuando Salí a tomar un café y me tope con mi hermano Emmet que vena solo, eso era raro por que siempre estaba con su esposa.

-Hola hermano como estas?- me pregunto dándome un abrazo.

-Mejor, Tanya ya esta fuera de peligro al igual que el bebe- dije con voz cansada.

-Edward no te traigo buenas noticias- dijo mi hermano serio y eso era raro en el.

-Que pasa?- pregunte preocupado.

-Esme y Carlisle me llamaron por que no podían localizarte , ya nacieron los bebes de bella- dijo en voz muy baja.

-Que?- pregunte asustado- como están?, ella esta bien?, ellos, que fueron?, dime – le pedí desesperado.

-Todo salió muy bien, fue un niño y una niña, bella es muy fuerte a pesar de todo, tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea de emergencia pero ya todo esta bien.

-Dios yo tenia que haber estado con ella, apoyarla cuidarla- comencé a desesperarme, tengo que ir a verla, tengo que esta con ella, con mi hijos- dije comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

-Edward espera – me detuvo mi hermano.

-Que?- le pregunte gritando

-Bella había salidos a caminar un poco cuando le comenzaron las contracciones y Black fue el la llevo al hospital- dijo Emmet con cautela.

-Ese perro estuvo con bella cuando nacieron mis hijos?- pregunte con ganas de matar a alguien

-Si, de hecho entro con ella al parto, por que bella estaba muy asustada y Esme ni Carlisle habían llegado- me explico mi hermano.

Ya no dije nada mas y Salí rumbo al hospital donde se encontraba mi bella, cuando llegue mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, bella, estaba en la cama con nuestros bebes pero el que estaba a su lado era Black y no yo.

-Buenas noches- dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Edward- dijo Black, bella solo me miro con reproche.

-Donde demonios estabas?- me pregunto Esme echa una furia.

-Tanya también esta en hospital- dije sin levantar la mirada.

-Y se encuentra bien?- me pregunto bella

-Si, pero tu como estas?. Como te sientes?- le pregunte acercándome a ella

-Bien, mira son hermosos – dijo bella enseñándome a nuestros bebes.

Me acerque a ella lentamente , y juro que si no hubiera estado Black ahí, hubiera llorado de emoción .

-¿Me dejas cargarlos?- pregunte tratando de contener el nudo que tenia en la garganta., bella me paso a mi princesa, aun estaba roja, y arrugadita, pero tenia los genes Cullen por todos lados.

-¿Como se siente el nuevo papa?- me pregunto mi tío Carlisle.

-Es la cosa mas hermosa que había sentido en mi vida-dije mirando a mi hija, pero al parecer mi hijo también quería que lo halagara ya que comenzó a moverse.

-Valla creo que el también quiere a su papa- me dijo bella y me entrego a mi hermoso hijo, dios tenia a mis dos hijos en mis brazos, nunca había sentido algo asi, sentía como si el corazón se me fuera a salir de mi pecho, era como si no tuviera control de mis emociones y gracias a dios mis tios se dieron cuenta.

-Jacob por que no salimos a tomar algo, Edward y bella necesitan espacio con sus hijos- dijo mi amada tia Esme remarcando la palabra hijos, Jacob salió de mala gana , prometiéndole a mi bella que maña vendría a verla, eso si yo se lo permitía.

Cuando el perro de Black se fue, yo me senté junto a ella donde estaba ese imbécil , primero acomode a los niños en unas camitas que estaban ahí.

Ya sabes como los llamaremos?- le pregunte a mi hermosa bella.

El se llamara Anthony como tu y ella rennesme-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Rennesme?-pregunte sorprendido

-Si, el nombre de renne siempre me ha gustado y Esme por tu tía que ha sido como la madre que nunca tuve- dijo ella emocionada.

-De verdad lamento mucho no haber estado contigo cuando nacieron nuestros hijos, es algo que jamás me perdonare- dije sin mirarla a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, tu no sabias que el parto se iba a adelantar y tu esposa estaba en el hospital , era obvio que estuvieras con ella- dijo ella con un tono de voz comprensivo .

-No deberías de ser tan buena conmigo-le dije mirándola

-Lo se, pero aunque no quiera reconocerlo aun te amo y me has dado dos motivos para salir adelante a pesar de no estas juntos tu y yo- dijo mirándome con esos ojos que me habían cautivado desde la primera vez que los vi y que ahora tenia un brillo hermoso.

-Bella no puedo vivir sin , te amo demasiado, y aunque se que creerás que no es así , por que Tanya esta embarazada, la toque solo una vez y estaba completamente borracho, amor, te lo juro, de hecho ella hoy me dijo que tu jamás me habías engañado que por eso fue el enfrentamiento con mi madre – dije ella limpio de mi rostro una lagrima.

-¿Ella esta bien?- me pregunto con preocupación en el rostro.

-Si ella y el bebe están bien- conteste

-Eso es lo importante Edward, las cosas pasan por algo y nuestro destino no era estar juntos- dijo ella tranquila, pero salían lagrimas por sus hermosos ojos.

-No bella, yo no me resigno a estar sin ti y sin mis hijos, te amo demasiado- dije como llorando como un niño pequeño.

-Edward, Jacob me propuso matrimonio- me soltó bella y sentí como si me hubiera caído un bomba encima.

-¿Que?- pregunte levantándome de su lado

-El me dijo que mis hijos siempre serian señalados como los bastardos, y eso no lo pienso permitir, no quiero que mis hijos crezcan con esa etiqueta Edward no es justo para ellos, y se que ahora no lo entenderás, pero tu tendrás un hijo con Tanya, y se que ese bebe también querrá tener a su padre- dijo ella tranquilamente mientras que yo estaba desesperado por lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Y me tendrá – dije seguro de eso.

-Y cuando mis hijos tengan algún festival del día del padre el mismo día que el hijo de Tanya?, no podrás partiré en dos, cuando mis hijos se enfermen, pero el de Tanya también?, con quien vas a estar Edward?, vas a poder decidir entre ellos, cuando mis hijos quieran ir al parque?, cuando les hagas una promesa que no puedas cumplir?- me dijo ella llorando.

-No me hagas esto bella por favor, no me hagas esto- le suplique

-Es lo mejor Edward, me casare con Jacob, pero no te preocupes que ellos llevaran mi apellido no el de el, prefiero decir que su padre murió o haber que explicación les doy, pero no les voy a dar un padre a medias-

-No bella, yo quiero estar cerca de mis hijos, necesito estar cerca de ellos y de ti, tu acabas de decir que me amas y yo te amo a ti , no puedes casarte con el hombre que nos arruino la vida, no es justo bella, por que el que esta saliendo mas lastimado de esto soy yo, no me puedes arrebatar a mi hijos, no me hagas eso, te lo ruego- dije llorando no podía permitir que bella se casara con el perro , con el hombre que arruino nuestras vidas.

-Edward tu estas casado y seria peor ser tu amante y mis hijos el dia de mañana se dieran cuenta.

-Yo me voy a divorciar en cuanto nazca el bebe de Tanya, te lo juro amor, pero no me dejes-rogué de nuevo.

-Edward es mejor que te vallas- dijo ella llorando pero tranquila.

En ese momento no supe que mas hacer o decir, sabia que cualquier cosa que hiciera no haría cambiar a bella de opinión, así que decidí que lo mejor era esperar que los dos estuviéramos mas calmados, me acerque a ella y le di un beso en su frente y después deposite unos en cada unos de mis hijos.

No estaba dispuesto a que me quitaran por segunda vez a bella y ahora a mis hijos, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para no perderlos.

Al día siguiente llegue a ver a bella y a mis hijos, le llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas blancas a bella , a nessi un gran oso de peluche y a Anthony un balón, estaba muy emocionado, antes de ir con bella, había pasado a ver a Tanya, el medico me dijo que si todo seguía como hasta ahora la daría de alta en tres días.

Cuando entre a la habitación de bella me extraño no ver a nadie ahí, de inmediato se apodero de mi el pánico de que algo les hubiera pasado a bella o a mis hijos, asi que Sali corriendo a la recepción para que me dijeran donde estaba, pero ahí estaban mis tios.

-¿Esme donde esta bella?, los niños, les paso algo?- pregunte desesperado

-Bella se ha ido Edward- dijo Esme con voz triste.

-¿Que a donde, que paso?-pregunte siento que en cualquier momento entraría en un ataque de pánico.

-Jacob vino por ella y se fueron- dijo Carlisle sin mírame

-¿A donde, y mis hijos?- pregunte de nuevo.

-Jacob le dijo a bella que haría lo que fuera para reparar el gran daño que le hizo así que le pidió matrimonio y le juro que el siempre estará ahí para sus hijos-me explico Esme.

Que tal eh?, que opinan , la verdad es que edward también ha sufrido mucho, bueno espero que les guste y recuerden dejarme sus comentarios.


	4. No todos son malos pero tampoco buenos

Que dijeron hoy ya no actualizo, pues no aquí esta el cap, espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión.

Las quiero

Edward Pov

Así que ella se había ido , algo dentro de mi se derrumbo por completo , yo ya no dije nada, solo abrase fuerte el oso que le llevaba a mi hija y el balón a Anthony y Salí de ahí, sabia que tenia que ser fuerte para poder apoyar a Tanya.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y por mas que yo buscaba a bella o Jacob no sabia donde estaban, Tanya salió del hospital, las cosas con ella estaban bien, ella se había enterado de que mis hijos con bella habían nacido pero también sabia que ella se había ido.

Pasaron dos semanas, mas y yo seguía sin saber nada de mi hijos ni de mi bella, deje de ir a la oficina, lo único que hacia era encerrarme en el despacho de la casa para poder lamer mis heridas para abrazar el oso de mi hija, para tomar el balón que había comprado para Anthony e imaginar que mi hijo e sonreirá cuando me veía con el , haciendo malabares para entretenerlo.

Sabia que no era justo que yo estuviera así por que Tanya también me necesitaba, pero ya me había cansado de ser fuerte, ya me había casado de todo.

**Bella Pov**

Después de que Edward se fuera del hospital llame a Jacob para que al día siguiente fuera or mi, pedí mi alta voluntaria del hospital, sabia que Edward podía convencerme fácilmente de quedarme a su lado, pero tenia que pensar en mi hijos y no en mi.

Asi que lo mejor que pude hacer fue aceptar la propuesta de Jacob Black , me casaría con el , ya habían pasado varias semanas desde el nacimiento de mi hijos, le había dicho a Jacob que saldría con su hermana Leah.

Leah y yo estábamos en el centro comercial, ya que ella quería comprarse un vestido, yo estaba tonteando que no me di cuenta que alguien me hablaba hasta que me tomo del hombro, yo voltee a ver quien era y casi me desmayo al ver quien era.

-Hola Isabella, ¿te acuerdas de mi?- me pregunto esa mujer que jamás olvidaría.

-Buenas tardes señora Cullen – dije nerviosa.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento- dijo ella dándome una sincera sonrisa.

Así que no pude negarme le dije a Leah que iría a tomar un café que la esperaba el restaurante.

-En que puedo servirla señora Cullen- dije nerviosa.

-No me digas señora Cullen, dime Tanya- dijo ella tranquila.

-En que pudo servirte Tanya- pregunte de nuevo aun mas nerviosa, no entendía como era posible que la esposa de Edward quisiera que le hablara de tu y estuviera tan tranquila.

Se que no has visto a Edward desde el día que nacieron tus bebes- dijo ella

-Creo que es lo mejor, yo no quiero meterme en su matrimonio ni ser un problema-dije sincera.

-Sabes bella, Edward desde ese día no es el mismo, dejo de trabajar, parece un animal herido , que se encierra en su despacho a lamer sus heridas o esperando morir-dijo ella con la voz un poco entre cortada.

-De verdad que yo no quiero hacerle daño ni a el ni ti y mucho menos a tu bebe-dije preocupada.

-Lo se bella, cuando yo me entere de por que Edward te dejo, me dio mucho coraje , contra Elizabeth , ella no tenia derecho a hacer eso, pero no podemos cambian el pasado pero si podemos hacer algo con el futuro- dijo ella

-No te entiendo- dije mas confundida que antes.

-Se que aun amas a Edward , en cambio yo me case con el por que era lo que me habían dicho desde niña, pero yo también quiero encontrar un hombre que me ame como el te ama a ti, no te voy a negar que lo quiero ,claro que lo quiero, y es un hombre muy atractivo de eso no hay la menor duda, pero se que no seria feliz a su lado, como también se que si nos separamos el jamás desampararía a nuestro hijo.- dijo tranquila

-Que el lo que quiere de mi-pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Quiero que seas feliz , que Edward sea feliz, mi hijo , tus hijo y yo, busca a Edward, no te cases con Jacob solo por que no quieres que tus hijos pasen lo que tu , por que un matrimonio sin amor es peor, te has imaginado hacer el amor con Black?, te has puesto a pensar si llegan a tener hijos propios como va a tratar a los de Edward?, mira bella, se que las cosas no se pueden resolver en un momento, pero en esta vida todo tienen solución menos la muerte querida, y gracias a dios todos tenemos vida.

-¿Es verdad todo lo que me esta diciendo?-pregunte emocionada de poder tener una oportunidad con Edward.

-Si bella, mira se que cuando mi hijo visite a Edward tu lo trataras como si fuera tuyo, desafortunadamente embarazada no me puedo divorciar de el, pero en cuanto nazca el bebe lo hare, asi que se feliz, y hazlo feliz a el- dijo ella tomándome de la manos.

-Muchas gracias de verdad – dije llorando y la abrace, no podía creer que ella me dijera que buscara a su marido.

-Ahora querida te recomiendo que hables con Edward por que estoy segura que es lo único que el necesita para volver a la vida- me dijo Tanya levantándose.

Yo aun me quede unos minutos sentada tratando de analizar todo lo que me acababa de decir la Tanya, ella era una buena mujer que al igual que yo y que el mismo Edward había sido victima de la maldad de otra gente.

Cuando me estaba recuperando de la platica con Tanya llego Leah para que nos fuéramos, ella se dio cuenta de que algo me pasaba., pero la verdad es que yo no quería decirle nada de lo que había hablado con la esposa de Edward, creo que primero tenia que hablar con Jacob.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Jacob el estaba ahí esperándonos, en cuanto me vio supo que algo pasaba por que me pidió que fuéramos a hablar a su despacho.

-¿Que es lo que pasa bella te noto muy seria?- pregunto el en cuanto entramos.

-Tenemos que hablar- dije seria.

-Te escucho- dijo el indicándome que me sentara

-La esposa de Edward hablo conmigo hoy- dije sin rodeos.

-Me lo imaginaba- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Que?- pregunte sin entender , como era que el se imaginaba eso.

-Mira bella, yo no soy malo, mi único pecado es haber creído ciegamente en Elizabeth , y aunque no lo creas yo quiero mucho a Edward, Tanya me llamo el dia de hoy para que le dijera donde te encontrabas , le dije que habías ido con mi hermana al centro comercial- dijo

-No se por que la madre de Edward me odia tanto, pero ahora no me importa, la esposa de Edward, me dijo que el me necesita y voy a estar a su lado, la mayor parte de mi vida he sido una cobarde, pero ahora no, tengo dos razones muy importantes para tener valor- dije mirándolo a los ojos- que no te voy a negar que a pesar de que te dije que me casaría contigo no estoy segura de haberlo hecho, aunque tu no hallas actuado de por maldad, contribuiste a mi desgracia , pero tampoco te guardo rencor – dije regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Lo se bella, y aunque no lo creas me da gusto que Edward y tu vallan a estar juntos al fin , el se lo merece, y en cuanto a que Elizabeth te odia, es por que ella también se crio en un orfanato , pero era una mujer muy lista y hermosa así conocía a Edward padre, y el quedo enamorado de ella de inmediato, ella mejor nadie sabe lo que es vivir así y crecer sin una familia, ella no quería que a su hijo le pasara lo que le paso a su marido, cuando se casaron sus amistas lo repudiaron al igual que la familia de el, así que ella no quería que pasara eso de nuevo- me explico.

-Eso es injusto, ella debería de entenderme mejor que nadie-dije molesta.

-Si, pero no lo hace y nunca lo hará, el mundo del dinero y las amistas la corrompió demasiado, no te puedo decir que el único objeto de Elizabeth para hacer lo que hizo fue el proteger a su hijo, era mas bien para proteger su imagen ante las amistades- me conto.

-Pues ahora no me importa si la señora se enoja, se ofende o hace lo que quiera no voy a separarme mas tiempo de Edward, por que el es mi primer amor y será el único- dije decidida.

-Si quieres te llevo a su casa- me ofreció con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pero su esposa esta ahí-dije consternada

-Tanya se fue hoy a casa de sus padres – me conto Jacob

-Entonces por favor llévame con el-le pedí con lagrimas en los ojos.

En cuanto le dije eso, salimos de su despacho, subí por mis hijos que estaban completamente dormido y Salí a buscar al amor de mi vida.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Edward, Jacob me ayudo a bajar a los niños, un empleado que nos abrió la puerta nos dijo que Edward estaba indispuesto.

-Dígale que bella swan esta aquí y le aseguro que se sentirá mejor- le dijo Jacob.

Me imagino que el señor sabia quien era yo por que de inmediato me hizo entrar a la casa y me condujo a la sala.

- Bueno pequeña yo aquí me despido , creo que esto lo tienen que arreglar Edward y tu a solas .dijo Jacob dándome a la pequeña nessi.

-Gracias por todo- le dije a Jacob y el de inmediato salió.

La verdad es que no tenia ni idea de lo que le iba a decir o pero sabia como iba a empezar a hablar con el.

Edward Pov

Estaba en mi despacho como ya era costumbre, Tanya hoy me había dicho que se iba de la casa, que era lo mejor, que no estaba enojada conmigo ni con nadie, mas que con mi madre por que al fin y al cabo ella también había sido un títere mas de Elizabeth.

Solo de imaginar que bella ya había podido casar con Jacob, que no había podido ver a mis hijos, que no sabia donde o como estaban me partía el alma, quería morirme, estaba enojado con la vida por todo lo que me estaba pasando, no era justo, mi madre me llamaba hasta 6 o 7 veces al día o iba a verme, pero ya había dado instrucciones de que no la dejaran pasar, sabia que si me enfrentaba a ella en estos momentos no seria nada agradable con ella, así que mejor no quería arriesgarme, estaba abrazando el oso que le había comprado a mi nessi , cuando james mi mayordomo llamo a la puerta.

-Dije que nadie me moleste- grite enojado.

-Disculpe señor pero aquí esta una señorita que dice que es bella swan y traía a dos bebes- dijo el casi gritando de emoción, yo no lo pensé dos veces y Salí corriendo , creo que hasta avente al pobre de james que ya era un hombre mayor.

Cuando llegue a la sala, ahí estaba bella, y en sus brazos estaba nuestros hijos, sentía que estaba alucinando , que todo era producto de mi fantasía, o que por fin ya había perdido la razón, pero ella levanto su rostro y me sonrió.

-Te amo- fue lo primero que dijo, yo no podía hablar nada, y solo se me salieron unas lagrimas, me acerque a ella con cuidado para no despertar a mis angelitos.

-Estas aquí- dije tocando su rostro, quería asegurarme que no estaba alucinando ni nada por el estilo.

-Si estoy aquí y nada ni nadie podrá sacarme de aquí – dijo regalándome esa hermosa sonrisa que solo ella tenia.

Que tal eh? Ya ven que nada es lo que parece, la verdad es que mucho me dijeron que Edward se pusiera orgullo y la demandara, pero la historia recuerden que ya estaba escrita asi, como también saben que lo mio ,lo mio no es el drama jajajajaj.

Bueno recuerden dejarme su opinión y pasar por mi blog para voten por la historia que quieran que actualice, de acuerdo al lugar que queden es como la actualizare, por ejemplo si PASION queda en primer lugar esa actualizare primero si LA PRINCESA LOCA queda en ultimo será la ultima que actualice.

Bueno no las aburro mas y recuerden dejarme sus comentarios.

Las quiero


	5. La felicidad si existe

Chicas y chicos antes de que me maten por no actualizar he de decir que todo se me complico horrible, mi bebe se enfermo asi que como se imaginaran andaba como loca y la verdad solo iba a trabajar y cuando llegaba solo quería estar con mi pequeño, de verdad perdónenme.

Bueno no las aburro mas , por cierto estoy aprendiendo en eso de hacer video y las portadas mis historias acabo de subir un video en youtube es de alta traición pero recuerden que acabo de decir que soy pésima eh jajaj ,búsqueme con burbufic, se que me quedo bastante chafa así que si alguien me pudiera ayudar para aprender a hacer ese tipo de cosas se los agradecería en el alma bueno pues no los entretengo mas y espero que les guste el cap.

**Los quiero**

Yo no pude resistirme más y la bese, tratando de no aplastar a mis hijos, cuando nos separamos.

No podía creer que ella estuviera aquí, era como si estuviera soñando y era un sueño del que no quería despertar pero me di cuenta que no estaba soñando cuando mi pequeña princesa comenzó a llorar.

-¿Que tiene?- pregunte

-Hambre y es mejor que me apure por que Anthony no tarda en despertar tampoco- dijo mi hermosa bella, sentándose para acomodarse a nessi para comenzar a alimentarla mientras yo sostenía a Anthony, no podía creer que estuviera aquí era como un sueño, pero era mi sueño hecho realidad.

Después de que bella le diera de comer a nuestros hijos, se hizo un silencio pero que no era nada incomodo, si no todo lo contrario, la experiencia de haberla visto alimentando a nuestros hijos era lo mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida, pero sabia que tenia que romper el cómodo silencio en el que nos encontrábamos, aso que sin pensarlo mas hable.

-Bella no quiero que te separes de mi un minuto mas- dije mirándola fijamente.

-Y no lo pienso hacer, pero tampoco me gustaría quedarme aquí, si quieres puedo hablar con Esme haber si me permite pasar la noche con ella y Carlisle – dijo bella

-¿Por que no quieres quedarte aquí?-pregunte confundido.

-Por respeto a tu esposa, ella hablo conmigo hoy y es una gran mujer ya aunque se hallan separado no se me hace correcto estar aquí es su casa pase lo que pase entre ustedes esta es su casa- dijo bella regalándome una sonrisa tímida.

Te amo bella y la verdad es que no entiendo o comprendo como es que tengo la suerte de que tu me ames a mi, pero tienes razón es mejor que nos marchemos de aquí, deja llamo a Esme y a Carlisle para ver si podemos ir a su casa- dije y de inmediato llame a mis tíos que encantados nos dijeron que nos esperaban.

En cuanto llegamos a casa de ellos, Esme corrió a abrazar a bella, sabia que Esme quería a bella como la hija que nunca tuvo y quería a mis hijos como si fueran sus nietos.

-Me da mucho gusto que las cosas comience a solucionarse- dijo Carlisle

-A mi mas no sabes cuanto- dije sonriendo.

-Bueno por que no ponemos a este hermoso angelito en su habitación-dijo Esme risueña.

-¿En su habitación?- preguntamos bella y yo desconcertados.

-Claro que si, muy en el fondo sabia que algún día tu y edward se arreglarían y quería tener todo listo para cuando me dijeran que se le podía cuidar estos angelitos una noche- dijo Esme apenada.

-Ya saben como es – dijo Carlisle

-Muchas gracias Esme de verdad te lo agradezco mucho- dijo mi hermosa bella dándole un abrazo.

Bella y Esme se fueron a acostar a mis hijos, mientras que Carlisle me preguntaba que rea lo que había pasado, la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de entran en mil detalles asi que solo le dije todo resumido, el entendió que lo único que quería en ese momento era estar con bella.

Así que subí a la habitación donde sabia que estaría mi hermoso ángel y o me equivoque estaba ahí sentada en la cama.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte al verla tan seria.

-Si, solo que no puedo creer que estemos juntos- dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

-¿Como puedes perdonarme después de todo lo que te hice?- pregunte acercándome a ella.

-El amor es un sentimiento extraño, y te perdono por que se que los dos fuimos engañados en esta historia, por que hay muchas personas lastimadas, por que también hay personas que no tienen por que saber que es lo paso , pero sobretodo por que eres mi vida entera junto con mis hijos, por que los dos cometimos errores, por que se que tu me amas – dijo ella mirándome a los ojos y lagrimas en ellos, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla y embriagarme con su olor.

Después de ese día yo nada mas me separaba de bella para ir a trabajar, aunque claro que todos lo días iba a ver a Tanya, sabia que ella también tenia muchas heridas que sanar , pero ella era una mujer muy fuerte, era una mujer que valía mas que su peso en oro, cada vez que la veía me preguntaba que como estaba mis hijos y bella, Tanya era una gran mujer y sabia que pronto encontraría a un hombre que la amara como ella se merecía.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas mas, estábamos bella y yo dormidos, cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular.

-Edward suena tu teléfono- me dijo bella adormilada

Me gire para contestar el teléfono., esperando que no fueran malas noticias.

-Diga- dije mas dormido que despierto.

-Edward, soy Tanya, ya me llevan al hospital, el bebe ya va a nacer- dijo apurada yo me levante como resorte.

-Salgo para allá- dije y colgué el teléfono.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto bella asustada al ver como me levantaba.

-Ya viene el bebe de Tanya – dije comenzando a vestirme.

Bella de inmediato se levanto para ayudarme a vestir.

-Amor no se a que hora regrese- le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-No importa eso ahora amor, ve, y asegúrate de que no se sienta asustada, todo saldrá bien, - dijo mi ángel regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

En cuanto llegue al hospital, ya estaban ahí los padres de Tanya y mi hermana Alice, sabia que los padres de Tanya me odiaban, pero Tanya me había llamado para que estuviera a su lado y eso haría, en cuanto salió el medico me dijo que Tanya quería verme, así que entre a verla y ya no me separe de ella ni un minuto.

Su parto no fue como me lo esperaba, fue natural y bastante rápido por lo que nos dijo el medico, fue un saludable niño que se llamaría Dean era todo un Cullen , de eso no había duda, al igual que cuando nacieron Anthony y Nessi llore.

Tanya salió a los dos días del hospital, y el mismo día que salió cuando la acompañe a su casa ya estaba un abogado ahí.

-Tanya no creo que sea el momento de hacer esto- le dije serio.

-Edward es lo mejor, he pedido que redacten un acuerdo de custodia, tu puedes estar con el niño los fines de semana y nos pondremos de acuerdo para las vacaciones y las navidades se que bella cuidara muy bien a mi hijo y quiero que sepas que cuando los hijos de ella quieran venir a estar con su hermano será bien recibidos- dijo Tanya con una gran sonrisa.

La tome de las manos y se las bese.

-De verdad Tanya eres una gran mujer y te juro que siempre cuidare de ti, siempre contaras con mi apoyo incondicional en todo y jamás le faltare a nuestro hijo te lo juro Tanya- dije mirándola fijamente.

Ese mismo día firme mi divorcio, en cuanto llegue a casa de mis tíos, ya me estaba esperando bella con mi hermosos retoños en la sala , ya que le había prometido que hoy iríamos a ver casas para mudarnos los antes posible.

-¿Como esta Tanya y tu hijo?-me pregunto bella contenta.

-Bien , cuando llegamos a casa de Tanya nos estaba esperando un abogado- le conté

-¿Un abogado?- pregunto preocupada.

-Si acabo de firmar mi divorcio- me le dije, a ella se le llenaron sus hermosos ojos de lagrimas.

-¿Y como te sientes?- me pregunto un tanto insegura

-Siento que por fin mi vida se esta comenzando a acomodar – conteste y la jale de la cintura para poder besarla.

Bella y yo fuimos a ver las casas la verdad es que aun me seguía sorprendiendo que bella me dijera que era muy cara o que no podría con todo el trabajo de una casa tan grande ella sola que buscáramos algo mas pequeño, pero lo me encanto es que cada casa que visitábamos me decía esta puede ser la habitación de Dean para cuando venga, ella siempre tomando en cuenta a mi hijo y eso hacia que cada día me enamorara mas de ella.

Después de ver como 10 casa **( foto en mi perfil)** me enamore de una, me costo mucho convencer a bella pero al final lo logre así que estaba decidido nos mudaríamos en unos días.

8 años después

-Dean y Anthony dejen de molestar a su hermana- les dije en tono serio

-Papa ella comenzó- dijo Anthony

-Si papa ella nos molesto primero- dijo Dean apoyando a su hermano

-No es cierto papa yo solo quería que jugaran conmigo al ballet – dijo mi princesa con un puchero.

-Nessi , a ellos no les gusta jugar a eso amor- dijo mi bella tiernamente.

-Pero es que no les gusta jugar a nada de lo que mi me gusta- dijo mi princesa con lagrimas en los ojos y su voz muy tiste.

-No llores nessi por favor jugaremos contigo al ballet pero no llores- dijo dean acercándose a su hermana

-¿De verdad?- pregunto mi niña limpiando las lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus hermosos ojos.

-si pero no llores- dijo Anthony.

-Bueno- dijo nessi sonriendo enseguida se fue con sus hermanos a jugar al ballet.

-Te das cuenta que sus hermanos no pueden negarle nada?- le pregunte a mi hermosa bella

-¿Nada mas sus hermanos?- me pregunto levantando la ceja.

-El hecho de que juegue al te con ella todas las tardes no quiere decir que no pueda negarle –

-Te amo Edward – dijo mi hermosa bella.

-Y yo a ti bella te amo mas que a nada en el mundo- le conteste dándole un beso en sus labios.

-¿Cuando regresa Tanya de su luna de miel?- me pregunto

-Dentro de 2 semanas-dije contento, Tanya por fin había encontrando un hombre bueno, Garret , el pobre había tenido que pasar varias pruebas pero el mas cauteloso con el fue mi hijo Dean y claro que yo hable con el y le advertí que si Tanya derrama una sola lagrima por su culpa lo mataría, Tanya y bella casi me matan cuando se enteraron, pero siempre cuidaría de Tanya.

Bella y Tanya se llevaban muy bien, Tanya trataba a Anthony y nessi con sus hijos y ellos querían mucho a Tanya y bella adoraba a Dean y el a bella.

Mi madre había intentado acercarse a nosotros, pero bella a pesar de ser la persona mas noble y buena que conozco aun no quería estar cerca de ella, mi madre decía estar muy arrepentida, pero la verdad es que ni yo le creía, mas bien lo que ella quería era que presumir a sus nietos, pero ni yo mismo podía perdonarle todo el daño que nos había hecho, mi padre era otro asunto de vez en cuando veía a los niños, el como siempre no se metía ni para bien ni para mal.

Mis hijos consideraban a Esme y Carlisle sus abuelos y claro que ellos estaban encantados con esa idea , bella le decía mama a Esme y debo decir que Esme la cuidaba y la quería como si fuera su hija y no se diga Carlisle, los niños lo tenían loco.

Mi hermano Emmet y Rosalie, venían muy seguido con sus hijos que era mas o menos de la edad de los míos, Rosalie y bella se llevaban a las mil maravillas.

Alice también entraba en el trió con la esposa de Emmet y mi bella, después de que naciera Dean Alice se dio cuenta de cómo era realidad mi madre y también se separo de ella, y hace poco comenzó un relación con el hermano de Rosalie, Jasper, todos creemos que dentro de poco tendremos boda con ellos, se le nota muy enamorados.

-¿En piensas amor?- me pregunto bella.

-En todo lo que ha pasado en estos años –dije con una sonrisa

-He sido la mujer mas feliz del mundo Edward- me dijo al oído.

-Pues a mi aun me falta algo para ser completamente feliz- conteste

-¿Que?- me pregunto confundida

-Que seas mi esposa- dije mirándola fijamente y sacando de mi saco el anillo que ya tenia 8 años conmigo, bella no había querido que nos casáramos, decía que no necesitaba un papel para sentirse mi mujer.

-Claro que lo seré Edward- dijo dándome una hermosa sonrisa , de inmediato ataque sus hermoso labios, me separe de ella y me levante para llamar por teléfono.

-¿A quien llamas?-me pregunto divertida

-A Esme y Carlisle – dije emocionado.

En cuanto hable con ellos le dije a bella que me ayudara a preparar una maleta para los niños ya que pasarían el fin de semana con los abuelos, en cuanto se lo dijimos a los niños se emocionaron y bella y yo sabíamos de sobra por que, Esme y Carlisle los consentían en todo.

Fuimos a dejar a los niños a casa de ellos, en cuanto regresamos a la casa, le dije a bella que me esperara en la habitación, fui por una botella de champan y dos copas, subí como loco a la habitación en cuanto entre me di cuenta que mi amada mujer tenia en mente lo mismo que yo ya que estaba esperando sentada en medio de la cama con un muy provocativo baby doll **( en mi perfil ).**

-Estas hermosa- fue lo único que pude decir, estaba a punto de mandar al diablo el brindis y tomarla sin esperar mas.

-Te amo- contesto-¿ vamos a brindar por algo?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Si- dije sirviendo las dos copas.

-¿Y se puede saber por que brindamos?- pregunto

-Por ti, por nuestra familia, por nuestro amor- dije

-Yo brindo por ti también ,por ser el hombre mas maravilloso sobre la fas de la tierra- dijo chocando su copa con la mia

Los dos tomamos de nuestra copa, pero una gota quedo en sus labios y me apresure a limpiarla con mi lengua, dejamos caer la copas sobre la alfombra y comenzamos una batalla con nuestras bocas, nuestras lenguas luchaban por ganar, pero nuestras manos no se quedaban atrás, estaban recorriéndonos, bella comenzó a desvestirme , mientras yo me dedicaba a disfrutar de la suavidad de su piel a inundar mis sentido con su delicioso aroma.

No necesitábamos las palabras para saber lo que necesitábamos , comencé a besar lentamente la piel de su cuello, ella no dejaba de acariciar mi espalda que ya estaba completamente desnuda, sin decir nada solo con nuestras miradas ella me indico que me pusiera de pie, asi que lo hice, ella comenzó a desabotonar mi pantalones sin dejar de mirarme fijamente.

Sus manos deslizaron el pantalón junto con mis bóxers asi quedando totalmente desnudo frente a ella, volvía subirme a la cama o mas bien dicho sobre ella.

No había rincón de su piel que no besara, quería saborearla por entero, marcar cada centímetro de su piel.

Hazme tuya – me pidió con la voz entrecortada

Ya eres mia- conteste acomodándome en medio sus piernas- siempre mia – dije penetrándola y oyéndola gritar de placer.

Hola de nuevo se que ahora de verdad me quieren dar caza por dejar el cap asi,pero no se preocupen que el lemmon continua en el otro cap jajajajaj, que por cierto es el ultimo, mañana lo subiré recuerden pasar por mi perfil y dejarme su opinión en aquí,en mi blog o en mi twitter en donde quieran pero recuerden dejarme su opinión.

Las quiero y nos vemos mañana para el gran final.


	6. Junto a ti hasta mi ultimo aliento

Por fin el final espero que les guste y recuerden dejarme su opinión ok los veo abajo.

-Hazme tuya – me pidió con la voz entrecortada

Ya eres mía- conteste acomodándome en medio sus piernas- siempre mia – dije penetrándola y oyéndola gritar de placer

No podía dejar de moverme, el hacerla mía cada noche era como confirmar que no estaba viviendo un sueño, que de verdad a pesar de los años y de todo lo que habíamos vivido ella estaba aquí, a mi lado siendo mi mujer aunque también debo de reconocer que en ocasiones como esta, era mas mi instinto animal que otra cosa, quería saborearla , poseerla , hacer que cada centímetro de su cuerpo quedara marcado por mi, y ella gustosa siempre accedía a todas mis fantasías o gustos por mas locos que fueran.

Esa noche quería que los dos gozáramos como nunca, que después de nuestro primer encuentro, sabia que lo que esta noche pasaría entre nosotros seria pura pasión.

-¿Listo para la segunda ronda?- pregunto mi amada bella.

-Claro que si- respondí de inmediato.

-Primero vamos a darnos un baño- dijo mi mujer parándose para ir a la baño, no tarde ni dos segundo en seguirla al baño, ambos nos enjabonamos y nos bañamos , claro que tocándonos y excitándonos mas , cuando salimos de la ducha ella me seco a mi y yo a ella, dios quería hacerla mía ya , pero ella estaba jugando conmigo.

-Ven Edward hazme lo que quieras- dijo bella acosta en medio de la cama.

-Te aseguro que será lo que yo quiera - conteste de inmediato y me acerque a ella, comencé besando sus linda y blanca piernas, la acariciaba con devoción , mis besos comenzaron a subir poco a poco al punto de llegar a en medio de sus piernas a ese rincón que solo conocía yo, que solo disfrutaba y disfrutare yo, abrí completamente las piernas de bella e introduje mi lengua en su vagina, bella gemía locamente y me suplicaba que no parara, y por nada del mundo lo haría, mi lengua se concentro en su clítoris , degustaba cada rincón de la cavidad de mi amada bella, sabia que no tardaba mucho en terminar, ya que sus gemidos se hicieron mas grandes y ella enterró sus manos en mi cabello y me incitaba a no separarme de su vagina, parecía como si quisiera que yo me metiera dentro de ella, después de provocarle un prolongado orgasmo con mi lengua mi adorable bella comenzó a gritar que la tomara que la penetrara y claro que yo como hombre obediente que soy lo hice de inmediato.

Esa noche nos hicimos de todo ella a mi y yo a ella, estaba completamente convencido que jamás me cansaría de hacer el amor con ella por que al satisfacerla a ella me sentía satisfecho yo.

No recuerdo a que hora nos quedamos dormidos lo que si recuerdo muy bien fue que el sol comenzaba a salir, cuando despertamos desayunamos en la cama parecíamos una pareja de recién casados en vez de una que ya tiene años viviendo junta.

Creo que es hora de ir por nuestros diablillos- dijo mi bella

Enserio?- pregunte con un puchero

Si amor enserio asi que mejor nos bañamos- dijo ella juguetonamente

Y como era de suponer en vez de baño parecía otra deliciosa sesión de sexo, fuimos por los niños a casa de Esme y Carlisle, y aprovechamos para informales a todos que bella y yo nos casaríamos.

Todo mundo se puso feliz, sobre todo nessi que dijo que ella seria la niña de las flores, después de ese día, no pude estar con mi amada esposa mas de 5 minutos, por que Esme , Alice y Rosalie se sumergieron en los planes de boda , bueno hasta Tanya que ya había regresado de su luna de mil estuvo ahí, claro que yo estaba peor que mis hijos reclamando la atención de mi hermosa bella, a lo que todas las mujeres me decían que este evento era muy importante.

En esta ocasión si quería casarme por la iglesia ya que sabia que bella seria la mujer de mi vida como también sabia que la seguiría en el mas alla.

Había decidido no invitar a mi madre, aun no podía creer como fue capaz de hacerme tanto daño, no le importo nada de lo que yo sintiera o necesitara con tal de salirse con la suya, bella no dijo nada al respecto al igual que mi hermana, todos respetaban mi decisión

No podía creer que ya habían pasado 6 meses y ahora estaba aquí con mi hermano Emmet mi cuñado Jasper y Carlisle tratando de calmar mis nervios ya que estaba a punto de ser oficial que bella era mi mujer y lo seria para resto de la eternidad.

Edward tranquilo, ella no te dejara plantada- bromeo mi hermano.

Si a menos que de camino a la iglesia vea a un hombre mas guapo – dijo Jasper

Ja ja que graciosos- dijo molesto

Tranquilo Edward, bella te ama con toda su alma- dijo Carlisle

Pero no entiendo por que no se pudo arreglar aquí, por que en casa de Esme- dije como niño chiquito.

Por que son las tradiciones asi que aguántate- dijo Emmet con burla

Los minutos se me hacían horas ya quería ver a mi bella, Esme y las demás damas de la familia se la habían llevado un dia antes, asi que tuve que dormir solo en mi cama sin adorada mujer.

Bueno machote llego la hora – dijo Emmet

Cállate- le sise

Salimos para la iglesia en cuanto llegamos ya estaba mucha gente ahí, Carlisle me me dijo que vería a bella hasta el altar, demonios como que la vería hasta el altar? Ya habían pasado muchas horas sin verla que no se compadecían de mi o que?, pero acepte no me quedo de otra , asi que entre a la iglesia cuando la música comenzó a sonar tuve la necesidad de voltear a verla pero Carlisle me miraba de una manera que sentía que si volteaba me golpearía asi que mejor me aguante.

Cuando por fin bella llego a mi lado y la mire dios el mundo se detuvo, parecía un angel, su ojos brillaban con una luz única y especial , no podía creer que ese ser tan hermoso por fuera y por dentro fuera mío.

La misa termino y al fin dijeron las palabras los declaro marido y mujer yo no espere a que me dijeran puede besar a la novia , asi que de inmediato bese a mi esposa, dios que bien se sentía decir esa palabra mi esposa.

**10 años después **

No lo podía creer mis hijos ya tenían 18 años, nessi era una jovencita hermosa ,Anthony y Dean eran unos chicos apuesto y muy coquetos.

Estábamos todos reunidos en el jardín de mi casa, los hijos de Alice y Jasper que tenían 10 y 8 años, los de Rosalie que eran un poco mayores que los míos ,Esme y Carlisle y mi hermosa mujer con nuestros hijos.

Papa si me das permiso?- pregunto mi nessi

No- respondí con una radiante sonrisa

Como que no?, mama dile algo- dijo mi hija enojada

Edward, van a ir sus hermanos y sus primos- dijo mi esposa

No conozco al tipo que quiere salir con ella- dije como niño chiquito

Claro que no, si lo trajera aquí lo matarías con tantas preguntas y le harías hasta un examen medico- dijo nessi desesperada

Lo hago por tu bien princesa- dije de lo mas calmado

Mama- grito nessi

Papa déjala ir , dean y yo la vamos a cuidar – dijo Anthony

Si intenta propasarse le partimos las piernas- dijo Dean

Ok los quiero aquí a las 12- dije mas tranquilo

Edward a las 12 apenas comienza el ambiente – dijo Emmet

Bueno 12:30- dije

Edward- gritaron Rosalie, Esme y mi mujer

De acuerdo a las 2:00 pero ni un minuto mas tarde entendido- dije con voz firme

Te amo papi- dijo mi princesa – después salió corriendo

Son jóvenes – dijo Esme

Si pero pronto dejare de ser su papi- dije con nostalgia- los muchacho pronto encontrar mas divertido ver el partido con sus amigos que con su padre- dije con tristeza.

Es lo que tiene que pasar- dijo Carlisle

Lo se , pero duele- conteste mirando a mi esposa

Bueno de algo siempre puedes estar tranquilo- dijo bella

De que?- pregunte

Para mi nunca será aburrido ver el partido contigo aunque no le entienda , para mi siempre serás mi papito, siempre estaré a tu lado tomando tu mano y me encanta envejecer y ver a nuestros hijos crecer juntos, para que el dia de mañana que tengamos nietos, los mimemos y consintamos y así tu podrás volver a ser ese hombre que se sentaba a jugar te con su hija o que se ponía a jugar futbol con sus hijos bajo la lluvia- dijo mirándome a los ojos con infinito amor.

Te amor Isabella Cullen – conteste mirándola a los ojos

Te amo Edward Cullen – me respondió

Recuerden dejarme su opinión, espero que les halla gustado el final, se que muchas me dieran que por que edward no perdono a su mama pero ya lo tenia escrito asi, bueno pues recuerden pasar por mi Blog

.com/

díganme de que les gustaría que escribiera ahora.

Twitter

anabela15

En mi perfil este mi correo , ya saben que me encanta saber que opinan , y recuerden decirme de que les gustaría que escribiera ahora ok.

Los quiero mucho a todos.


End file.
